Talos: The Storm Cult Chronicles
by Meshakhad
Summary: The missing scene from episode 6, where John, Sarah, Cameron, Derek, and Charley sit down to play a game of D&D. Full of fluff. T for violence.


A/N: Since I'm rather offended that they entitled an episode "Dungeons & Dragons" without a D&D reference, I decided to create one. Set just before the end of the episode. Slight liberties with canon, assumes that Derek became fully conscious that evening, and the reconciliation scene took place the next day. Total fluff.

I do not own either T:SCC, or D&D. T:SCC is owned by FOX, D&D is owned by Wizards of the Coast.

* * *

"Mom?" John asked.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking. Since Derek's stable, we have no plans for the evening, and neither Cameron nor I have any homework, we could play a game?"

"What game?"

"D&D. We haven't played in a while."

Sarah sighed. One of the few hobbies she and John had shared that didn't directly involve combat was Dungeons & Dragons. John had normally DMed – he could use the practice planning elaborate operations. Roleplaying was also a good way to practice lying about one's past.

The idea of playing D&D had plenty going for it. It was always enjoyable. Sarah wasn't worried about a campaign. John could whip up a campaign outline in an hour – about the same time it took her to make a character – and then improvise so fluidly that you'd never know the campaign had been cobbled together at the last minute. Even better, Charley was still here, and he also liked to play. But there was one catch…

"John, I'd love to play D&D. But we left our books in 1999."

Charley had apparently overheard.

"I suppose that's just as well. They've released two new editions since you left, made some major improvements." Then Charley's face lit up.

"You know, I'll probably want to stay the night, to make sure Derek's OK. I was going to stop by my house to pick up some extra supplies and explain to my wife. I could grab my books while I'm over there."

Well, there went Sarah's objections.

"OK, let's do this. Charley, go get your books and medical supplies. John, start working on a campaign. I'll call for pizza." She rethought the plan. Someone would have to keep an eye on Derek 

while Charley was gone. John would be working on a campaign, and Derek wouldn't like Cameron watching over him…

"Cameron?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Order pizza for all of us. Charley and Derek included."

Cameron picked up the phone.

"Pizza Hut? I'd like to make an order. Two large pizzas…"

Sarah left to go take care of Derek.

* * *

Derek awoke from another flashback to see Sarah looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better." He tried to get up, but Sarah held him down. Damn, she was strong.

"You need to lie down."

He groaned.

"You sound just like Mary Cooper."

"Who's she?"

"Our medic."

The doorbell rang. Derek couldn't see who was at the door, but he heard the Terminator talking with someone, and he _smelled_ something delicious.

"What's that smell?"

"Pizza," Sarah smiled. "We're playing Dungeons & Dragons. Pizza's the traditional food."

Derek was jerked from his daze into full consciousness.

"You're playing D&D?"

"D&D survived Judgment Day?"

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "When real life sucks so much, we all wanted to escape into a world where machines didn't exist. The infirmaries had constant games – injured soldiers keeping their minds sharp. D&D didn't just survive – it thrived!"

"Well, maybe you could join in."

"I'd love to."

"So would I," the Terminator said.

"Huh?"

"D&D is best played with at least four players and one DM."

A Terminator playing D&D? Derek knew that John had reprogrammed some Terminators, but he'd never heard of them engaging in social activities, let alone D&D.

"Can you keep watch and play at the same time?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"Then you're in. Unless you have a problem with that, Derek?"

"She can play, but under one condition."

"What?"

"She picks her character last."

* * *

Making characters hadn't been as easy as John had thought. For one, while Cameron had learned the mechanics fairly quickly, both Derek and Sarah had to adjust.

Sarah had played AD&D Second Edition. The game had gotten even more complicated since then. However, most of the changes seemed like improvements, so that was a good thing. Derek had a different problem. He had played 4th Edition, which was scheduled to come out in June 2008. The biggest change he had to adapt to was that not every character was good in combat, and spellcasting worked differently.

Eventually, everyone was ready to start playing. John opened up his laptop. The document on the screen was the outline of his plotline. Since creating good adventures for level 1 characters isn't easy, he had everybody start at fifth level.

"OK, everyone, time to introduce your characters. Mom, you first."

Sarah spoke poetically. "Rowan, paladin of Torm, stands tall in – where are we starting?"

"An inn in Westgate."

"Ah. Anyway, Rowan is a tall, muscular person. She has black hair, wears plate armor, and carries a greatsword on her back."

Rowan was the name of the last character Sarah played. She had reused the concept here. Rowan was basically what Sarah Connor would be if she lived in the Forgotten Realms.

"OK, cool. Charley, you're next."

"You see an elf sitting at a table. He's wearing mithril chain armor, and has a longsword at his belt. His shield bears the symbol of Corellon Larethien."

"A cleric?" Sarah asked.

"A favored soul." Charley held up a supplement entitled "Complete Divine."

"What's that?"

"Sort of like a divine sorcerer. I cast spells spontaneously, but I know a limited number. I'm also better in combat. Oh, and the name is Nim Braegen."

"So long as he can keep us healed, I'm good," Derek said.

"Well, why don't you tell us about your character?"

"OK, here goes."

"You feel a sense of _wrongness_ as this cloaked figure enters the inn. He sits in a corner. He seems human, except for his ashen skin and tiny horns on his head. He looks at everyone suspiciously."

"What about weapons? Armor?"

"OK, he's wearing leather armor. You can't see any weapons."

John wasn't sure about Derek's tiefling rogue. Derek assured John that Aldor wouldn't cause problems, but with Sarah playing a paladin, this wouldn't be easy.

Finally, it was Cameron's turn.

"I'm playing a Gareg, a dwarven wizard, specializing in evocation."

"Cameron, what does he look like?"

"He's short – four foot three – with a black beard. He's wearing a cloak of resistance, a headband of intellect, and carries a quarterstaff."

Cameron needed to work on her roleplaying.

"OK, we're all here, let's start!" John declared. "OK, you are all sitting in the inn, drinking, when you hear a terrible roar from outside, followed by screaming."

"I draw my sword, and rush outside!" Sarah said.

"I follow" the others said in turn.

"OK, you see, tearing across the city – is a tornado."

"Huh?" said Derek.

"And then a lightning bolt hits the inn."

John smiled as he looked at his campaign outline. Against hope, he had created an extended adventure. He rather liked the title:

TALOS: THE STORM CULT CHRONICLES

* * *

A/N: There you go! I've got a few ideas for playing concepts, and if people like this story, then I'll stretch it out, maybe have the cast form a regular D&D group.


End file.
